Venterrus Royal Families
The Venterrus Royal Families '''are all of the royal families that have ruled over the realm of Venterrus. There are three royal families that have ruled over the realm and the one that current rules over the realm is the Cyqualo Royal Family. The Nymstrahs The Nymstrahs were the royal family that ruled over the kingdom of Venterrus and governed over the people who lived in the sky. No one knows when they started their reign, but many suspect that they were the first family to rule over the kingdom. The Nymstrahs were ultimately wiped out during the onset of the Great Disaster, which was caused by Uragan the Typhoon, the last Nymstrah king. Known Nymstrahs * '''Uragan the Typhoon: '''often described as a greedy tyrant, Uragan was the main cause behind the Great Disaster, as he had a small elite team of royal spies assassinate the Quynn King and his family. Uragan and his family ultimately end up being assassinated themselves as the Great Disaster began. The Quynns The Quynns were the royal family that ruled over the kingdom of Quynn and governed over the people who lived on the ground. Like the Nymstrahs, no one knows when they started their reign and many suspect that they were the first and only family to solely rule over the land-dwellers. The last remaining Quynns were all assassinated under the orders of Uragan the Typhoon, which ultimately led to his own assassination and the Great Disaster. The Cyqualos The Cyqualos are the most recent royal family and they have ruled over the whole realm of Venterrus as of 850 years ago. Their reign started once Queen Aeris Cyqualo was declared as the sole victor of the Great Disaster, eventually becoming the first Cyqualo Queen and uniting all the people of the realm under one kingdom. The current members of the Cyqualo Royal Family include King Cakrav, Queen Asina, Prince Tenchi and Princess Tenko. Known Cyqualos * '''Aeris: the first Cyqualo Queen and first queen to reign over the entire realm once it had successfully united. She is credited for singlehandedly ending the Great Disaster and for establishing the first and only unified monarchy. Her reign is described as being very prosperous and many of her subjects gifted her with many things to show their gratitude, including a staff which is now known as the Cyqualo Royal Family Staff. * Cyrris: '''first daughter of Aeris and second known Cyqualo Queen. Cyrris kept up her mother's reign, helping the realm gain more connections with many other realms in the Magic Dimension. With Aeris gone, Cyrris was responsible for having to snuff out any rebellions and uprisings that threatened the unified monarchy. She is often described as being an iron-fisted enforcer with a kind heart. * '''Bertha: '''first daughter of Cyrris and third known Cyqualo Queen. Unlike her mother and grandmother, who described themselves to be elemental warriors, Bertha was the first witch in the royal family. Contrary to how witches are often seen, Bertha was a caring figure. She became known as "The Realm's Mother." As her title suggests, she was very motherly towards her subjects and, even in the present, she is still regarded as the face of an ideal motherly figure throughout the realm. * '''Jun-Ho: first son of Bertha and first Cyqualo King to be born into the family. Much like his grandmother, Cyrris, Jun-Ho helped the realm establish more relations with other realms and he is credited with establishing the realm's strongest bond with Linphea. This is made more apparent with how he was the first in the Cyqualo Family to marry outside of the realm; marrying a Linphean woman. To symbolize the strengthened ties to Linphea and in memory of his wife once she had passed, Jun-Ho had a large flowering dogwood tree planted in the castle gardens, where it still stands and blooms every Spring. * Yun: 'first son of Jun-Ho and second Cyqualo King born into the family. During his reign, more rebels who spring up from the shadows, determined to break the peace that the Cyqualo Royal Family sought to maintain. Similar to Cyrris, Yun stomped out rebellions that threatened the peace but was much more ruthless. He showed no remorse for the rebels, seeing them as beasts, and sentenced them all to various executions without a trial. However, many of the rebels were forced into acting against the Royal Family by an unknown person and, when this news came to light, the people started to see Yun as an upcoming dictator, on that was as bad as Uragan the Typhoon. Despite his many attempts to assure his people that they were safe, the damage was done and many of the realm's denizens feared him. Stricken with grief and disappointment in himself, Yun ended his own life, leaving behind one son to prematurely succeed him. * '''Hayate: '''only child of Yun and third Cyqualo King to be born into the family. ''More coming soon... * 'Zeru: '''first daughter of Hayate and fourth known Cyqualo Queen. ''More coming soon... * 'Cakrav: '''the current king ruling over Venterrus. ''More coming soon... * 'Asina: '''the current queen ruling over Venterrus. ''More coming soon... * 'Tenchi: '''one of the current heirs to the Cyqualo Throne. ''More coming soon... * 'Tenko: '''one of the current heirs to the Cyqualo Throne. ''More coming soon... Trivia Nymstrah Trivia * The '''Nymstrah family name comes from the word nimbostratus, which is a type of cloud that signals heavy rains. * Uragan's name is the Russian word for hurricane. Quynn Trivia * The Quynn family name comes from the name Quinn, which can mean either wise, counsel or intelligent is four to five languages. Cyqualo Trivia * The Cyqualo family name is a combination of the words cyclone and quake; further emphasizing on their rule being based off of Aeris' beliefs during her reign. * Aeris' name is a combination of the Greek prefix aer-'', which is often used in words pertaining to air, and the name '''Eris, which means strife in Greek and is the name of the Greek Goddess of Chaos. Oddly enough, the Greek Goddess Eris is most known for causing chaos and strife, whereas Aeris ended the chaotic war known as The Great Disaster. * Cyrris' name comes from the word cirrus, which is a type of cloud that often appears very thin and wispy. The cloud type gets its name from the Latin word '''''cirrus, which means "a ringlet" or "a curling lock of hair." * Bertha's name is an anagram of the word breath. * Jun-Ho's name can mean a combination of things like "handsome sky" if written as 俊昊. * Yun's name means cloud(云). * Hayate's name means either sudden or sound of the wind(颯) or gale(疾風). * Zeru's name means '''sky '''in Basque. It is also a masculine name which could also be tied into how many initially believed that Zeru was a prince. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Venterrus Category:Royalty Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan made fairy Category:Wizards Category:Fan made wizard Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Comics Characters Category:Witches Category:Fan made witch Category:Characters (Sylph Squad)